Continuation of the Rainbow Factory -- Explicit (Ziggy05 Version)
by Ziggy05
Summary: As stated, this picks up right after where the 'Rainbow Factory' leaves off, when Scootaloo tells Rainbowdash 'she has beautiful eyes.' What will happen to her? And what will happen when the mane six get involved? Will Rainbowdash choose her friends, or will she choose her job? Read to find out. Rated M to be safe. Disclaimer inside.


**This takes place right after the last line of the original story, Rainbow Factory, written by Auroradawn. I nor the original writer of this story are affiliated with her in any way. I didn't write 'The Rainbow Factory,' Auroradawn did, nor did I write this. I merely edited it (with express permission) and added a few more pages, changed it a little, etc. All rights for the the original 'Rainbow Factory' belong to Auroradawn and shared rights for 'Continuation of the RainbowFactory' belong to Hamon240 and myself. Hamon is the original writer, I am the editor and I do not reserve rights to claim this story as purely my own works, although please credit me in some description, because I added quite a lot on. Now, enjoy. **

* * *

"My eyes? You're about to die and you compliment MY EYES?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"R-rainbow Dash...can't you see the horrors of this place?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why should I? I work here, I don't have time to care!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Guards! What are we supposed to do to uprisers?"

"I don't know! This is our first uprising!" Guard 1 answered.

"D* you're useless! There is a special protocol we must follow! What was it?"

"Umm...Dr. Atmosphere, Do you know?" Guard 2 asked.

At the sound of his own name, Dr. Atmosphere walked in and said, "Being one of the _original_ workers in the Rainbow Factory, I know we must call a special person to give punishment to the leader of said uprising." He put a hoof under Scootaloo's chin. "Yes. It will be interesting to see how long you last."

"So, WHO DO WE CALL?!" Rainbow Dash asked. She was starting to lose her patience.

"Wait a second… if the doc has been here since the factory was made...That would make him almost 1,000 years old!" Guard 1 said.

"Yeah!" Guard 2 replied.

"He still looks 32!" Continued Guard 1.

"We must call...HIM." Dr. Atmosphere said, ignoring the guards chatter.

"Him…" Dash replied. She nodded her head slowly in approval and lit up her blood coated teeth as Scootaloo, who hang trembling against the blood stained wall, still, of course, held up in handcuffs.

"Who is HE?" Scootaloo whimpered. Rainbow Dash slapped her.

"You! Shut up! And if you really must know, he is a merciless killer and as soon as he's taken YOU and your likes out, he will be my favourite pony ever!" With that Rainbow pushed a button and said, "O.W.P to the Killing Room. O.W.P to the Killing Room."

The door swung open and in walked a black pegasus with a silver mane and a black overcoat with silver shoulder pads. "You called manager?" he asked Dash.

"Yes. Carry out Order 423. The one about uprisings." Rainbow replied professionally.

His green eyes turned slowly towards Scootaloo, who gasped in shock. "Do you know who I am, little filly…?"

Scootaloo winced as she felt his hot, sticky breathe against her neck and smelt the foal odour of blood and of soot and death.

"I am the one who saved Celestia's top guard! Or at least I was...until I lost my right wing." he said softly.

"Y-You mean the old SOLDIER Division?" Scootaloo asked, the terror in her voice rising.

"YES! IT IS I! SEPHIROTH! THE ONE-WINGED PEGASUS AND SCOURGE OF EVIL FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE EVERGREENFOREST!" Sephi announced.

"Y-You exist? I-I thought you where a m-myth!" Scootaloo stuttered.

"Would you like to see my sword?" Sephiroth said and swung it to Scoot's throat. "Now shall we begin?"

Sephiroth lit his sword a flame and stabbed it deep into Scootaloo's bottom hoof, twisting it slowly and grinning manically as the blood poured…

"ARGH! HELP ME!" Pleaded Scootaloo and begged her sister for mercy.

"I've thought of a present for you...Despair. Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth asked.

"N-no." Scootaloo replied.

"Oh, then shall I give you THIS instead?" Sephiroth laughed as he punched Scootaloo brutally across the cheek. She spat out a tooth and grimaced at him, sweating and her flank falling and rising heavily.

"Don't worry," laughed Sephiroth as he took a syringe from RD. "You soon won't be able to feel anything but the pain that is to come." He inserted it into her and instantly a numb feeling rushed through her, and she could no longer move.

"Paralysis powder," Sephiroth explained as if reading the helpless pegasus' mind. "It makes it easier to hit my target." Then he cut across her stomach and let the blood gush out.

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale, RDs friends had come for a visit…

"Pinkie, did you really have to get Fluttershy to fly us up here just to tour the WEATHER FACTORY?" Applejack asked.

"Yep!" the pink pony sang. "I wanna know how the rainbows are made!"

"As do I." Twilight remarked. "Their method is so underwraps that even Princess Celestria doesn't know."

"Well if your highness has got us into another conspiracy theory I'm leaving!" Rarity said.

"No. She just wants me to find out for her. I think 1,000 years of curiosity has made her break." Twilight replied.

"I've heard some bad rumors about the Factory..." Fluttershy said

Back in the depths of the factory itself, Sephiroth was beginning to cut off Scootaloo's left wing. "See, now we are opposites. But you won't live long enough to tell anyone." Blood sprayed on Sephi's sword and Dash's face. "You do know that your janitors will be paying for the cleaning bill." Sephiroth said. Then he stabbed Scootaloo's right eye.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" She panted. She couldn't scream anymore, so she pleaded. "Rainbow... rainbow… please...I'm sorry I failed my fliers test...I'm sorry I let you down! Just save me! Your… you're my sister aren't you! H-how could you BETRAY me like THIS?" Scootaloo cried.

"No!" Dash roared. "YOU are the one that has betrayed ME! AND I WILL NEVER, EVER, FORGIVE THAT! I HOPE YOU DIE! I'LL BE GLAD WHEN YOU DO AND THEN YOU CAN ROT IN HELL, ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" She followed the scar on her left eye with a hoof. "No," she said, calming down. "That's not who I am. Not anymore. I am the LEADER of the Rainbow Factory, NOT your sister, and you WILL ANSWER TO ME!" An ominous crash of thunder sounded at just the right time from behind her and she licked Scootaloo's blood from her face and put her mask back on. "GOODBYE, SCOOTALOO…" She murmured. "I'll be back in TWO HOURS."

"Here it is...the entrance to the Rainbow Factory!" The Tour Guide said, meanwhile. "I'm afraid its top secret, and only ponies with clearance are allowed to enter however."

"That will do. I'll manage this one." Dash said as she appeared from the shadows and herded them into the factory, dressed in her black outfit that concealed her voice and appearance.

"Alright boss!" the worker said.

"Nice mask mister!" Pinkie Pie yelled, staring agape at Dashes cloaked face.

"I'm female, Miss. Pinkamena." Rainbow sighed.

"Oh I couldn't tell." Pinkie said. "Wait...only 5 other ponies know my real name."

"It was on the tour list," Dash lied.

"OOoooh… 'Keep Out: Workers Only'? Is that where the rainbows are made?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbowdash grimaced. She had to be more careful. Because… If she wasn't… well… she might just blow her cover before she could convince her friends that there was nothing suspicious about the factory. "It's just a storage basement," she mumbled, but she didn't think that they bought it…

Scootaloo choked up some blood as Sephiroth twisted his sword into her gut. "Rainbow Dash...I know the old you is there somewhere..." she said as her eyes watered and began to shut.

"Goodbye, Scootaloo…" Sephiroth whispered.

"Well, shes gone. Shes no more use to you or any of us anymore. We might as well toss her in the grinder then." Dr. Atmosphere remarked and he pulled the lever to start the chains pulling. As procedure planned, her ribs were snapped by the chains and her pale body ran like water into the machine, producing the most vibrant reds and oranges that Dr. Atmosphere had seen in a long time. "Congratuations," he said and he shook Sephiroth's hoof. "She'll be of no more trouble to us any more then."

Sephiroth walked out just in time to see Pinkie Pie and the boss arguing. "Manager, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This fool wants to go into the Rainbow Room!" Dash replied and she reared up on her hooves to push Pinkie back away from the door. She was, however, pushing against her stomach and she didn't know how long she could stand in front of the door for without all 6 of them smelling a rat.

"You know, I think something illegal is going on here. It's that mask and suit. They make you look evil." Rarity said. Crap, thought Rainbow Dash. It was too late. It had started. Ah well… There was only one more thing she could do now…

"Sephiroth!" Rainbow yelled. "Miss. Rarity's comment has just got them a one-way ticket into the room! Prepare them a seat and try to make them EXTRA comfy…"

"Yes ma'am." Sephiroth sniggered.

"Wait, did you just say, 'Sephiroth?' As in the one-winged legend that got kicked out of Celestria's soldier Division for excessive brutality? But I thought that was only a myth!" Twilight asked.

"Must be a different Sephiroth," Sephiroth replied as he quietly unlocked the safety door. "But I can assure you that although I only have one wing, much like him, that it is all but a coincidence, my dear Twilight, so just relax and follow us in."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie raved. "We're going to see how the rainbows are made!"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you'll see alright." Dash hummed under her breath silkily. "Sephiroth, take these ponies on a quick 'tour' of the place, won't you? Don't worry, I'll have everything ready by the time you get back."

Sephiroth nodded. He understood and he took them far into the depths of the rainbowfactory, making sure to steer clear of sickly fillies and the less desirable parts, such as the grinder.

By the time he returned, things had gotten much darker. "So…" Her voice was eerily quiet now. "Your back," RainbowDash chuckled a little.

Pinkiepie frowned. "Um yeah, DUH, why woudn't we be?"

"Because… Of all the irony, your never going to leave this place again!"

With that RainbowDash whipped off her mask and all 5 ponies gasped. "R-Rainbowdash?" They all stammered in unison.

"Sugar, w-what d-does that m-mean?" Applejack asked.

"What does it sound like?" Rainbow replied and she socked Applejack in the gut with a hefty kick of her fore-hoof. "You will cease to exist here, be grinded, tortured and finally reborn in the sky as what you ponies call a 'rainbow.'" She sneered.

"Y-you don't mean…" Rarity exclaimed. Rainbowdash shook her head sadly and Rarity fainted.

"I SO didn't see this coming," RD sighed. She was genuinely sad but the ponies could see the blood on her hooves and they backed away. They had to accept the truth. Their friend was psychopathic killer and they were all going to die! "No, not me. I'm only the manager. How could me, as a humble manager, know of these events? I never wanted it to have to come to this but…" She exhaled deeply. "You just delve too deep into things Twilight," she shook her head solemnly. "And I'm afraid this time you just happened to take one step too far."

Rainbow tied down her former friends so Sephiroth could begin. "Once Sephiroth has killed you, your bodies will be put into this machine." Rainbowdash explained. "Its automatic, actually, so all he'll need do is pull the trigger. Sephiroth is actually a fairly new member. We tried torturing one of the fillies we were going to use one day and he actually worked heaps better for our rainbows. Lil Scootaloo was tortured, and she provided far more radiant colours then she was supposed to have done. Thus even dead, your torture will make the colours come out just as bright, you see?" Rainbow smiled insanely.

"I thought you needed live ponies!" Twilight objected.

"I said they were_ preferred_…" Rainbow dash paused. "But dead ones still get the job done."

RD then continued the explanation of the process to the other five. "The machine extracts the Spectra from your bodies then we'll never see you again. I designed it myself, after all!"

"You're sick." Twilight remarked.

Sephiroth hooked his sword up to a fuse box and stabbed Pinkie Pie. She screamed as he twisted it slowly, the sound of the blade scraping her bones echoed in the room. "I don't want to know anymore!" she whined.

"It's too late now." Dash replied rubbing her scar nonchalantly.

"NO! That's not who you are! I thought you were the Element of Loyalty! Huh? RAINBOW DASH?" Applejack yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Rainbowdash screamed. "Carve something into them Sephiroth, something that will teach those traitors a lesson!"

Sephiroth grinned and gleefully carved the words "Loyalty is Gone" on AJ's chest very slowly so she could feel each stroke. "N-no STOP IT!" she screamed.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the sword from Sephiroth and jabbed AJ with the Hilt. "Shut the fuck up! You think I feel good about this?" She had tears in the corners of her eyes. "I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS TO YOU! BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PRY! YOU NOSY BASTARDS!" She screeched. "FUCK IT, I'LL FINISH THE JOB MYSELF!"

Sephiroth must have sensed that he wasn't going to get his sword back any time soon, and so he slunk back into the shadows to enjoy the show.

Rainbow yelled. She slash AJ's ear in half. Applejack screamed as the blood sprayed from the wound, covering RD's face in crimson. She grinned and panted wickedly as a strange satisfaction rushed through her at the sight of Applejack's eyes closing. With one final blow she sliced AJ clean in half, guts, organs and all, instantly killing her.

Dr. Atmosphere then knocked Rainbow out cold. "You're stalling. All because my mind control is wearing off." He said pulling out a small dagger. "Now to REALLY finish the job that you obviously don't have the heart to do, RD. And now, in the end, do you truly understand...FRIENDSHIP IS USELESS!" He screamed and he dug the sword deep into Pinkiepie's heart. She yowled and the stars in her eyes tore in two at the agonizing pain. Dr. Atmosphere left the sword in her heart for a good minute before he finally released it and let her die. Blood exploded out, showering the room and then, just as he was about to kill the others, too, Rainbowdash knocked him to the side, hitting him face flat against the ground.

"NO!" She cried, with painful, grieving tears at the corners of her eyes. "I AM LOYALTY, AND I AM LOYAL TO MY FRIENDS, NOT TO THE LIKES OF YOU! THIS IS FOR YOU SCOOTALOO, AND YOU APPLEJACK, AND YOU PINKIEPIE, EACH ONE OF YOU, WITNESS FROM ABOVE WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO!" Then they both rolled over and over, bruising, kicking and clawing one another until they disappeared over the edge of the lofting. They gained flight and Rainbowdash charged, kamikaze into the machine, determined to catch the suicidal Dr. Atmosphere. They both knew the only way out was death.

And yet as Fluttershy watched with terrified gaze as her friend, with new courage and found sanity darted into the blender to catch the evil Dr. Atmosphere, her shakes made her vaguely aware of the looseness of the rope around her limbs.

Fluttershy began to kick and punch some more until finally she got loose and shot towards the free falling pegasi. The wind against her pink, once elegant hair now strewn through with dirt and bits of weed and blood was strong and pulled back her skin as she struggled through the current. She had never been good at flying, but she knew that she needed to keep going, to save all of their lives.

She squealed as the deadly blades of the grinder came closer and closer to Fluttershy's wings and she recoiled a little but then heard the shriek of agony as the tip of Rainbow's wing was shredded. The iron steel was now digging deeper into the bone and flesh and blood was spraying up all the more. What was worse, Dr. Atmosphere had stopped in his tracks, and now hovered there, laughing as he once again focused his mind control at the fleeting rainbow pegasi.

"Don't even bother," he sneered. "Your speed won't save you this time. When I've gained control of you I'll lean you right into the grinder, and I'll teach you a lesson!"

Rainbowdash used every fibre in her body to escape, but the force was too great and even with her mighty speed she was still being pulled in. She didn't dare fly any harder. Her wing was caught in the blade of the machine and any heavy movements she made she knew would snap her wing right off. She felt like a moth caught in a light beam, a rat caught in a trap, or a butterfly in a jar and she knew that was how Dr. Atmosphere pictured her. She didn't want to think about what would happen to her friends if she stalled any longer, it was just too horrible to bear. These thoughts gave her new resistance and she bit her lip hard to stop from screaming. She didn't want to give Dr. Atmosphere the satisfaction, although the pain was almost too great for anypony to bear, even herself.

A yellow and pink movement caught her eye and she saw Fluttershy, trembling. Slowly she was flying towards her, through the spraying gore and through the shrieks of terror that still echoed through the room from previously. A blue feather hit her in the face and she squealed in terror, but assertively squinted ahead and dashed, faster then she had ever flown before, so fast that a yellow stream of colour flowed out from behind her. "I'm coming Rainbow Dash!" She squeaked.

Dr. Atmosphere grunted in frustration when he saw the shy mare above him. "Oh when will you guys learn?" He cried. "Your filth! And trying to save your friendship WON'T WORK!" With one mighty soar of his wings he knocked Fluttershy to the edg of the scaffolding and held her there. The now balanced, one atop the other, teetering dangerously as they rolled over and over, fleeting for dominance with heavy thoughts of who would win the battle. It was, whoever with atop when they reached the edge, won.

"FLUTTERSHYYyyyYY!" Rainbowdash roared as the grinder reached the half way mark and Fluttershy gasped. Her concentration was thrown off mark for a few moments and this gave Dr. Atmosphere the time he needed. He socked her heavily in the face and she squeaked in the pain, only for the look of sheer terror to instantly be replaced with one of determination and of fury.

"NOPONY," she started. "NO PONY AT ALL. HARMS. MY. FRIENDS!" The two launched into a full time battle, with Fluttershy first on top and then Dr. Atmosphere.

"I"ll teach you to mess with my factory!" Dr. Atmosphere snarled as he got on top. "Your nothing but a squirming maggot, a weed among weeds, and you WILL be destroyed!"

Fluttershy rolled over again and kicked him in both legs in unison. "Well this is for messing with my friends!" She leant down and bit Dr. Atmosphere's hooves hard. He screamed in pain as blood was drawn and as his grip was momentarily loosened, Fluttershy seized the moment and reared up. Dr. Atmosphere didn't realise what was happening until it was too late, when he gasped in shock. His plea of horror was instantly cut off as Fluttershy stomped him hard in the centre of the face with both hooves, and then came a sharp groan and then silence.

Fluttershy panted and wiped both blood and sweat off her face and hooves and then looked around and whimpered. A deep, bloody hole of smashed in skull and red, bubbling fluid, brain matter and cracked teeth had all mixed together in one big pot in the middle of the ponies head. He had died instantly.

Fluttershy was disturbed and disgusted by what she had done, but she had no time to think on her actions and after pushing Dr. Atmospheres mutilated body into the grinder itself, she zoomed up to where Rainbowdash hovered. Her wing was nothing more then a stump now and she had sweat rolling down her face, as well as salty tears that mingled with the bone and flesh and made her pain more intense. Infact, all that remained were a few strips of skin and bone, nothing more and Fluttershy gulped to stop herself from vomiting. Did she really deserve these awful sights?

She closed her eyes and grabbed Rainbowdash by the opposite leg. Rainbowdash screeched a screech louder then all the others. "N-N-N-NOOoOOooOooOOOO! DOOooooON'T!" Her tears flooded down her face as she felt the last remaining fibres and the bone and roots uner her stump of a wing begin to tear. "T-t-theres… theres a button…" She gasped weakly. "O-over n-near t-the… t-the wall…' she sobbed as Fluttershy let go and hovered over to the large red button at the top of the blades. She squealed. She was so close to them now that she could feel the air they made against her hooves. What had the makers of this place been thinking, she thought, when they had put the stop button directly above the grinder?

It read in plain bold letters:

**DO NOT PRESS. SHUTS DOWN ALL RAINBOW PRODUCTION.**

Fluttershy released a quiet sigh of relief and licked her hoof. The tangy iron of blood and the slippery, waxy taste of sweat filled her mouth and she gagged. Then her hoof went sailing through the air and hit the button midair. There was a metallic whirring and then she heard Rainbowdash's both painful and relieved sigh as she flew lopsidedly over to Fluttershy, staring down at the ground that looked so far away.

"Thanks," she seemed to mouth.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew up to where their remaining friends were tethered up and freed their still alive friends. They were about to go with just Twilight and Rarity when Rainbowdash halted them all. "Wait," she said slyly. "We might be able to bring Pinkiepie and Applejack back to life yet."

Twilight frowned. "What about Scootaloo?"

Rarity didn't reply. She didn't want to think about Scootaloo. She didn't want to think about what she had DONE to poor Scootaloo. She just knew that she couldn't come back. Grinded ponies… well… they were exceptions, and they COULDN'T come back.

Rainbowdash draped Pinkiepie over her back and hauled the two halves of AJ up in her hooves while Twilight slumped Rarity over her back, still unconscious. "Well, lets get out of here." Twilight said and Rainbowdash shuddered, nodding fast.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Lets…"

"Your not going anywhere!" Sephiroth remarked as he swung his sword to block their escape. "You're a traitor, Rainbowdash." He shook his head and calmly approached her. "And I thought you were different. I thought you were with the PEGASI," he cried and he raised his voice. "Not THESE little pests!" He grunted as he swung his sword down and lodged it deep in Rainbowdash's shoulder, on the same side as her shredded wing. She howled in pain and kicked Sephiroth instinctly away.

He fell to the floor with the power of the kick as Rainbowdash grabbed the sword fiercly from her flesh and taunted him with it. "Got your sword," she laughed. "Nanananana."

Sephiroth groaned, his vision fuzzy as the three surviving ponies crowded around him. "P-please…" He gasped. "Please don't hurt me… I-I… I… I won't do anything else, I promise… just… just don't turn me in!"

"Nice try," Twilight smirked. "But that's not going to work."

Sephiroth looked up at Twilight with large, wild eyes. "Y-your going to give me to Celestia?" He murmured. "N-no you can't! You can't!"

Twilight shook her head solemnly. "No we aren't," she admitted, and when Sephiroth sighed, she added, "We are going to kill you."

Sephiroth only had time to widen his eyes and open his mouth for a scream that never came before Rainbowdash sunk the sword deep into his throat, killing him immediately. A pool of blood began to soak into the ground around them and Twilight Sparkle backed carefully away to avoid getting her hooves mucky. She rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said. "Let's go."

The first place they went was Celestia. "Y-your highness I… we…" Twilight stammered, but she had no words to express what she was going to say.

Celestia raised an eyebrow and her jaw dropped when she saw the blood covered ponies, and the two corpses, as well as the Rainbowdash with a shredded wing. "W-what happened?" She stammered, taking a feeble step forward. As she came, she did yet another thing that as a queen she should have never done- she tripped.

The guards in the hall also seemed too shocked to care. "Sephiroth…" Twilight gasped. "Rainbow Factory… Pinkiepie… Applejack… Killed… Dr. Atmosphere… Dead… Fluttershy… Killed… Him…"

"The Rainbow Factory?" Celestia narrowed her eyes. "How did you find out about what goes on in there?" She asked.

Now it was Twilights turn to be surprised. "You… Knew?" She stammered. "But… your majesty… if you knew why did you-

"Send you on a mission?" Celestia smiled sweetly. "I needed to convince Equestria somehow that nothing bad was going on in there." She lowered her face down to Twilight's ear and whispered, "You wouldn't believe it, but there are those in the kingdom who don't have so much support in me."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Huffed Rarity, having regained consciousness.

Celestia sighed and put a hoof to her forehead. "Well…" She began. "I suppose you now have a right to know… You see, when Nightmare moon first came, you know, when she first turned from Luna into her monster self…" She paused and shivered a little bit. "A war broke out."

Twilight gasped. Wars never broke out in Equestria! And they were only known of by a few ponies, including herself, she, who had researched nearly every legend in the known world, and vice a versa.

Celestia nodded solemnly and paced back and down the hallway, trouble in her eyes. "I know. We had no choice but to pitch a power to stop the war."

"And you chose rainbows!" Twilight gasped.

Celestia smiled and nodded again. "That is correct, my little pony. But the ponies insisted the world could not do without them and… and…" she looked away. "T-the duty fell to the pegasi."

Twilight sighed.

"Dr. Atmosphere was evil though," Celestia stood up and looked fiercly at the four ponies. "He took control of Rainbowdash the moment she began her work. And…" She blushed and looked away guiltily. "And I was powerless to stop him. I knew what was going on… I didn't want it… They should have stuck with the unicorns magic for creating pigments, but…" She sobbed and through her royal hooves down. "I-I'm sorry."

She looked directly at Rainbowdash. "You," she spat, her voice like acid and Rainbowdash flinched. "Even in your STATE, you have done this world a GROSS injustice, my young pony," She rose up above the Rainbow mare, who took a few steps back and hid her head in her one remaining wing. "And you well deserve a punishment. But," she said and it was the 'but' that made RD look up once more as Celestia released a sigh. "I am willing to overlook it. Not only have you paid the price with your wing, you were willing to die for your friends and you weren't really controlling yourself, Rainbow Dash. But be warned," she threatened. "Further slip ups will NOT be disregarded."

Rainbowdash gulped and galloped to the back of the crowd, but Celestia was finished with her rant. She now focused her attention once again on Twilight Sparkle, who flattened her ears to her head and looked sadly at the ground. Was SHE in trouble next? But no, Celestia only smiled and levitated the bodies from her back and hooves.

She seemed to have trouble with the spell, despite being a powerful queen, but Twilight Sparkle knew that it was only natural. Only GODS could perform life spells. It was far past even the MASTER level of unicorns.

A strange spiral of red, purple, golden, silver, green, blue and white filled the room, flickering, convulsing, growing steadily larger and finally it stablized in an eerie radiance that filled the room with such force that each and every pony within the cloud of hazy colours was filled with a feeling of peace and of serenity, and their coats turned to gold and then slowly back to their original colour as the dead ponies found their drained life energy and regained their skin, organs and bones.

"I think that is what you had to see me about?" Celestia panted. Rainbowdash smiled and stepped forward again, waving her regained wing in joy. To celebrate the moment she did a few trademark zooms and cartwheels around the palace, before finally landing grandly on the ground with one perfectly clean hood rested on the ground and her pure soul and mind at ease.

Of course, she could still remember all that she had done and she still felt the grief of her sister, but… it felt like… it felt like she had been through so much therapy, that it no longer mattered as much to her. It was no longer her fault. After all, she had been under mind control, had she not?

Then the whole room bowed down to the glory of Celestia, a mob, or a chain of regal acts that occurred one after one, and then each pony stood up and Celestia smiled after them as she watched the six ponies race out of the room. But now that the Rainbow production had been shut down… now she would need to find a new way of producing them. And she couldn't return to unicorn magic, it was shabby and a method below her now. So… she had lied. She would continue on with grinding the Pegasi youth that failed their exams, under the watchful eyes of another pony. After all, they didn't NEED Rainbow Dash… she had obviously been the wrong pony. And with Dr. Atmosphere grinded… well… there was really only one sensible choice. Sephiroth. He was perfect. And he lay just on the ground on the Rainbow Factory floor, ready to be reincarnated. After all, they couldn't do without Rainbows and in Celestia's mind… the war would always be going.

**END**


End file.
